Masked
by fighting-4-freedom
Summary: Ella is a young girl who inherited her niece's after a horrible accident. Determined to give them all they want, she finds employment at the Opera Populaire and has them enrolled as dancers. She's determined to dedicate all attention to her nieces...while


**Masked**

**Ok...I am probably going to get so nailed on for this. I have three unfinished stories I have yet to update, and here I am creating another. But just so you all know...the others stories are done, but are saved on a disk that I left in Nashville when visiting a friend...but she is sending them back, so don't fret! But anyway...The Phantom of the Opera. I saw only some of this movie. Due to a family thing, I could only see the beginning and the very end. But from what I saw, I loved. I mean...it's Gerard Butler. What's not to love? Best Phantom ever portrayed, if I can say that. Anyway...I hope this works out the way I want it to. It's spring break, so yeah...do enjoy. Oh, I own nothing except my own characters...but I am in the middle of a legal war to possess Erik...hehehe...we'll see if he ever seranades Christine again...**

**Prologue**

Ella Depardieu sat before her vanity mirror, her dark green eyes searching her reflection. She'd changed. No one on the outside would be able to tell, but she could see it. In the past four months, she'd grown up. The lines around her eyes had increased; the ones around her mouth just starting to form. Her eyes no longer held their youthful joy, but a level of maturity not possessed by many twenty-three year olds. She reached up, tracing the dark lines under her eyes with her finger. How long had it been since she had slept soundly? Two months? Three? Not since the accident, she knew that. Sighing, she picked up the necklace that lay on the table before her. Memories of long ago swarmed over her as she caressed the metal heart with the red jewel. Tears stung her eyes as she tied the black cloth behind her neck. It was strange how the world could change so suddenly.

"Aunt Ella!"

The high pitched squeal from the hallway brought her back to reality, and she grinned, turning around in her chair. A soft laugh escaped her lips as a red-headed girl ran into the room, her braid flying behind her. Out of breath, she ran to Ella's chair and grabbed her hand. "Aunt Ella, Antonia and I have everything ready. The carriage should be here any moment. How long will the ride take? Why aren't you ready," she asked, her words slurring together in her excitement. Ella shook her head and laughed.

"Kylee, calm yourself. I know you're excited, but you're going to end up with some kind of anxiety disorder. Now, I'm packed, everything is ready to go. There's no need to panic." Kylee sighed dramatically and Ella laughed again. "Where's Antonia?"

"She's in the foyer, watching for the carriage."

At that moment a small, brown haired girl came running in, a frightened but excited expression on her face. "It's here! It's here, it's here," she screamed, her brown eyes wide as she stared up at her aunt.

Ella cradled the girl's face in her hands. "Sshh, Antonia. Antonia! It's alright. There's no need for pandimonium. Alright?" Antonia's brown head bobbed up and down esctatically. "Now, go get your things. The carriage won't wait forever." A stampede of feet followed her words and she watched both of her nieces race out the door. She stared after them for a long moment before sighing. Tossing her long dark braid over her shoulder, she rose from her chair, a hand on her stomach. Walking to her neatly made bed, the fabric of her skirts rustling together as she moved, she ran her hands over the silk bedsheets one last time. She doubted she'd ever see this house again. The memories it held were almost too hard to bear. That was one reason they were leaving. How could she expect the girls to grow up happily when everywhere they looked they were reminded of their parents?

"Aunt Ella! The carriage won't wait forever!"

Ella rolled her eyes. It was no surprise that Kylee would use her own words against her. "I'll be right there, Kylee! Help your sister to the carriage," she yelled. Sighing, she picked up the small, brown back that held all her belongingsthe few clothes she owned, two books her mother had left for her before she died 15 years ago, the few photos she owned that reminded her of from where she came. Swiping at the bangs that fell in her eyes, Ella walked to the door. In the doorway, she turned and gazed around once more at the room she had grown up in. Giving the house to the town as an inn was what her mother had always wanted. "A place for those who don't have one," she had said. Ella knew it was what she would do. She looked around the room, memorizing every detail she could. "I'll keep my promise," she said softly. "I'll make sure they are taken care of. I will make sure they are happy." A silent tear slid down her pale cheek as she turned away. "Good-bye, Katie."

"How long will this carriage ride last," Kylee asked the coachman as he loaded the last of the bags into the carriage.

The coachmana short, balding man with a mustachesmiled at her softly. "Oh, a few hours at the most, my dear sweet girl," he said. "'Tis not all that far, but there are many twists and turns that slow us down."

"Can we sleep on the way there," Antonia asked, clutching her prized, stuffed monkey to her chest.

"Of course you can, Toni," Ella said as she walked down the steps towards the carriage. "There's certainly nothing wrong with a small nap." She smiled as she handed the coachman her bag. "Now come. Into the carriage. We have a way to go." The girls climbed into the carriage, not waiting for the coachman's assistance, and immediately began to chatter about the upcoming trip.

The coachman came to Ella's side, chuckling to himself. "Girls' first trip, Mademoiselle," he asked. Ella laughed and nodded. "And what a first trip indeed! To Paris to become ballerinas...a young girl's dream come true. And what of you? Are you to be a chorus girl? Or perhaps a ballerina yourself?"

Ella hesitated. "No...no, merely a cook, seamstress, and maid. A long time ago...maybe I'd be in my nieces' place...but things change. You have to take what God offers." She was silent a moment until she felt the coachman's eyes on her. Looking at him, she smiled. "It's their turn to dream," she said.

The coahman nodded and held out his hand to help Ella into the carriage. She took it gratefully and climbed in after her nieces, shushing their loud giggles and whispers. "Everyone in," the coachman asked, climbing onto the carriage. "Very well, then. Settle in for a long ride, ladies. The Opera Populaire awaits."

**Alright...there it is...laying the floor plans for what's to come...um..yeah...lol. just let me know what you think. Does it interest you the slightest? Please review and let me know!**


End file.
